Salvando GA y ayudando a escritores
by michan-natsu
Summary: Mi idea de ayudar surgió debido a un grupo de escritores de aquí, que están haciendo un proyecto por devolverle la gloria a los fanfics, la razón por la que lo hago aparte de ellos es porque principalmente hablan inglés y sé que somos varios los que nos cuesta entender el idioma o no lo entendemos en absoluto.
1. Salvando GA

¡Hola chicos! He sido parte del fadom de Gakuen alice desde hace algunos años, a pesar de no ser demasiado tiempo, realmente aprecio a la comunidad. Es bastante triste ver que cada vez más decae el grupo. No hay motivo específico por el que podamos decir que esto sucede, pero se puede hacer algo por mejorarlo.

Mi idea de ayudar surgió debido a un grupo de escritores de aquí, que están haciendo un proyecto por devolverle la gloria a los fanfics, la razón por la que lo hago aparte de ellos es porque principalmente hablan inglés y sé que somos varios los que nos cuesta entender el idioma o no lo entendemos en absoluto.

Por lo que en este post espero ayudar a todos aquellos que necesiten una mano con sus fics. Personalmente tengo más de dos fics (ninguno completo) pero han tenido buena acogida, en especial uno. No me considero una excelente escritora y como amante de la lectura sé que tengo muchos fallos en mis escritos, pero eso no me impide de querer ayudar y de paso aprender a mejorar.

Muchos de nosotros empezamos a escribir porque el manga aún no acababa y queríamos crear nuestras propias alternativas de la continuación, otros empezaron a escribir simplemente porque desean un cambio en el desarrollo del manga/anime o porque les encantan los personajes. En realidad la razón por la que empezamos, a pesar de ser importante, no es lo fundamental.

Estaré dando varios concejos en este post. Si alguno quiere unirse a la causa mándenme un PM, y los que quieran o necesiten ayuda con sus fics pueden preguntarme personalmente por PM o por comentarios.

Espero que entre todos podamos trabajar en grupo para poder devolverle el auge a GA.

Cree un grupo en facebook originalmente para los que les encanten GA, pero pueden unirse también si quieren que los ayude a mejorar sus escritos o a publicar sus ideas.

Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice

facebook /groups/547219585384785/


	2. Si hasta ahora inicias

El primer problema que enfrentamos a la hora de escribir es la confianza. Es muy común que nos preguntemos si deberíamos animarnos a escribir o a publicar nuestras historias.

A mí me pasó, dure más de medio año con ganas de escribir algún fic pero no me animaba porque pensaba que no sería lo suficientemente bueno para que lo leyeran. Al final mis ganas de escribir pudieron más con mi miedo. Y déjame decirte que no pierdes nada por intentarlo. Sí, puede que alguien te diga que escribes horrible y puede que sea cierto, pero todos mejoramos con un poco de ayuda. Nadie nace aprendido.

Lo que realmente ayuda a la hora de escribir es haber leído mucho y amar la lectura. No importa si solo te gustan los fanfics, si eso es lo que te llevo a querer escribir esta bien.

Todos te pueden dar muchos concejos, respecto a cómo escribir o narrar. Pero nada de eso sirve si no amas lo que escribes, y para amarlo tienes que escribir algo que tú quisieras leer. No importa si es un cliché o no, luego lo arreglas. Ese es el mejor concejo que te puedo dar, míralo de esta forma si tu no quieres leer lo que estas escribiendo ¿cómo quieres llegar a transmitir lo que sienten los personajes?

Lo mejor que hay a la hora de leer algo es poder entrar en el mundo que crea el autor, pocas veces pasa, pero cuando lo hace es increíble. Es entonces cuando tú como lector te das cuenta que nunca olvidaras esa historia, lo mismo pasa a la hora de escribir si es algo que tú quieres leer vas a poner tu corazón en ello y podrás demostrar aunque sea un poco, algo de lo que a ti te gusta a través de tu historia.

Ahora para que tus historias sean de aquellas que transportan a su mundo, hay muchos factores en cuenta de los cuales nos preocuparemos después.

Otro concejo que te doy, y es algo que yo hago todo el tiempo es imagina estar dentro del escenario que creas, imagina ser tu personaje favorito. La ventaja del fanfic es que tenemos ciertos aspectos que nos gustan de los personajes de GA por lo que sabemos que personalidad queremos que tengan los protagonistas de nuestro fanfic.

Partiendo de eso crea la situación que desees e imagina cómo reaccionarían Mikan o Natsume, incluso tu personaje creado. Todo está dentro de tu cabeza, imagina que tu estas ahí y eres cada uno de ellos, eso ayudara bastante a la hora de escribir.

Por último pero no menos importante no dudes en pedir ayuda si la necesitas, incluso antes de empezar. Y si eres un lector pero deseas escribir ¡anímate, no tengas miedo!


	3. Planeando las escenas

Una vez tenemos una idea sobre lo que queremos escribir, podemos hacer dos cosas:

1. Escribir improvisando, cosa que no recomiendo por que es muy probable que tarde o temprano no sepas como continuar la historia y por experiencia propia se que es frustrante.

A algunos la improvisasion les funciona y si es el caso para ti, no te detengas. Pero personalmente recomiendo más la otra opción.

2. Planea las escenas claves de tu historia. Esto realmente es de utilidad debido a que sabes que rumbo debes desarrolar en tu historia y dejas menos cabos sueltos a lo largo de ella.

Para planear las escenas hay que tener en cuenta la historia que hay detrás de tus personajes, sus pasados, sus actitudes, sus gustos, así sabras si concuerda o no. Por ejemplo si tu personaje tiene un pasado alegre y es alguien optimista en alguna escena puede que no sepa que hacer ante una situación dificil.

Las escenas claves son la atracción principal de tu historia, pero para llegar a ellas hay que saber que mostrar y que no. Si tu personaje tiene un oscuro pasado, lo mejor es ir revelandolo por partes en el transcurso de la historia a través de pequeños comentarios o acciones. Si revelas todo en los primeros capitulos es muy probable que la historia quede muy apresurada y no enganche.

Una vez tengas una ligera idea de lo que quieres que suceda a lo largo de tu historia, podemos empezar a mirar los factores claves de la escritura que aseguraran que tu historia sea amena y fluya facilmente.


End file.
